The Silver Lining
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: It only took him a moment to realize it as she gently placed a wet towel on his hot forehead. Maybe just maybe, after all those years and after all those fights, he might have just found that silver lining that he'd been looking for. Soul x Maka
1. Realization

**Title: "The Silver Lining"**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing : Soul x Maka**

**Summary: It only took him a moment to realize it as she gently placed a wet towel on his hot forehead. Maybe just maybe, after all those years and after all those fights, he might have just found that silver lining that he'd been looking for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I wish I did. Oh the pain. D: -goes to agonize in a lonely corner-**

**--**

**Chapter 1 – Realization**

He gazed up at her through his blurry vision, eyes only half focused as he studied her face. Had she always been this pretty? Maybe she had, he probably just hadn't noticed. Though right now, none of it mattered, not like his thoughts could even be processed in his sickly state. Yet still, a single string of thought managed to run through his mind, his crimson eyes busy gazing at her. _She really did care about him didn't she?_ And without even thinking it, a small smile appeared on his fever flushed faced.

"Soul?" she asked as she watched him smile up at her, "how are you feeling? Do you want me to call a doctor instead?"

He closed his red orbs slowly, his mouth opening at the same time to reply, "No...I'm good...just like this..."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked, her voice filled with concerned, her right hand coming to place itself delicately on one of his heated cheeks, "Soul, you're burning up..."

Soul only grunted in response, his mind racing and telling him to not become flustered by her touch. Why become flustered now? They've had physical contact countless of times before. And yet, her fragile hand on his cheek made him feel dizzier. In between his mind stupor, he still noticed something. Her hands were soft but with a few blisters. They were probably from all those fights in which she and him had participated before. She risked her life practically everyday, draining her physical energy to the max. And yet she still managed to have her hands soft, her studies at the top, the house clean and she made food for the both of them.

"You know, you should get going now...or else you'll be late to school..." Soul managed to murmur, a side of his mind hoping she would remove her hand from his cheek, the other half yearning for her to never let go of him. He opened his eyes slowly to see a scowling Maka above him, her anger showing clearly on her face.

"What? Why are you mad?" He asked her, but in the back of his mind he already knew the answer...

"_You think I'm just going to leave you here alone while you're this sick? What do you take me for? Some kind of heartless partner?!" _

'Typical Maka, you're so easy to decipher...' he thought as he managed to give her a crooked smile. After all these years, she had become so easy for him to read. Seeing her everyday, observing even the most insignificant of her actions, unconsciously learning about her and instincly knowing what she felt or wanted.

They had lived together for 5 years now, both having been 13 years old when they had partnered up. Five years since they had started living together, since they started to share their lives. How much had they gone through together now? _'I've lost count of it.' _When did his feelings become this deep? _'I never realized it.' _ When...? _'I'm still confused.'_

"What?" she asked, her voice annoyed as he gave her one of his lopsided, sharp grins, "are you laughing at me or something? What's so funny about worrying about you?!"

"Nothing Tiny Tits..." Soul responded with the unique nickname he had given her when they first met. The exact same one that him to his first-

"Maka Chop!"

"What the hell Maka!" he cried out after an encyclopedia made contact with his skull, "are you trying to kill me or something? Can't you see I'm sick you stupid flat chest?!"

"Hmph!" she huffed and she turned his back to him, her arms crossed across her chest, "I'm not that flat chested anymore, thank you very much!"

"Sheesh, how many times do I have to tell you?" Soul said as he gently massaged his aching skull, "how the shape looks like doesn't matter, what matters is the soul."

"You say that and yet you still..." Maka said, her temper not coming down anytime soon, "oh whatever, I'm going to make tea."

She stood up from the bed and walked swiftly towards the door, "If you need anything, just call me. I'll be in the living room reading a book."

Soul only grunted in response as the door shut behind Maka's back. Really now, talk about mood swings.

_'Man, you're so whipped. This is so not cool.'_

_--_

Two days later, Soul found himself going senile. The cause of this mess being his long time partner, Maka Albarn. Two days ago he had become conscious of her and from that point on, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Wherever she went, his eyes followed her. Whenever she spoke, his ears perked up and tried to catch every word she said. Whenever she called out his name, he would quickly answer and feel like an idiot inside.

"I'm losing it, I'm really losing it." Soul muttered to himself as he ran his rough hands through his white hair, messing it up even more than it already was. Sprawled on the couch of his and Maka's living room on a saturday morning, he couldn't find himself to be anymore flustered. These past days, he had conceived very little sleep, his mind occupied with thoughts of her. During the day he observed her restlessly, during the night, his mind swam with images of her. There was no time, no place in which she left his mind.

He was acting like an idiot, if he kept this uncool act up, he was sure that Maka would become suspicious. He didn't want that, he didn't need that.

"Don't lose your cool, this is just tiny tits were talking about," he said in an all too loud voice, not aware that Maka had woken up now and was standing in the doorway of the living room.}

"What about me, Soul?" she asked, her right hand suspiciously holding a heavy book. One that seemed to obviously hurt and threaten to crack his skull.

"Nothing..."

"Maka Chop!"

A minute later, as he lay half dead on the floor, only two words rang in the weapons mind.

_Why her?_

_--_

**A/N: I hope you all liked my first Soul Eater fic. :D I'd been meaning to write one for a while now and I barely got to it.**

**I'll update soon, I promise. **

**Reviews? They are highly wanted. xD**

**Please do submit one, I'm interested in what you have to say about the fic.**

**Long live Soul x Maka! -takes out a SoMa banner-**


	2. Stupor

**Title: "The Silver Lining"**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing : Soul x Maka**

**Summary: It only took him a moment to realize it as she gently placed a wet towel on his hot forehead. Maybe just maybe, after all those years and after all those fights, he might have just found that silver lining that he'd been looking for.**

**Disclaimer: I received a call from Okhubo-sensei the other day. He said that he was handing over all copyright ownership to me. I, of course, gladly accepted. And then I woke up. **

**Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater. -emos-**

Chapter 2 – Stupor

Soul Eater Evans, or Soul Eater for short had never exactly been an early morning person. He usually slept in until his eyes were swollen from oversleep or from brain damage by a skull breaking 'Maka Chop'. A week and a half ago, drool would have been dripping from his mouth as he snored continuously, his left hand unconsciously scratching his stomach, all the while a small 'itadikamasu' slurring from his lips.

Those peaceful days however had come to an end just recently. Every morning, just as the sun would be rising, Soul could be found wide awake on his bed. His red, crimson eyes staring vaguely into space. What he thought about, he didn't really know. He just spaced out, not really thinking of anything but many things coming to his mind at the same time. Not that anything even made sense.

He'd stay up like this for about an hour or so before he would hear a soft knock on his door, the person calling being his five year long Meister and friend Maka Albarn. The same one that had turned him into an idiot. Or so he would always ay as he hurriedly got up and changed into his everyday clothes.

--

Ten minutes later, he found himself walking into the kitchen, the smell of fried bacon, toast, eggs and coffee reaching his nostrils.

Maka had her back towards him, only offering a small "Good morning, breakfast's almost done" as she continued to flip the bacon on the frying pan.

Giving a small grunt as his reply, he sat down at the small round kitchen table for two. He tapped his fingers repeatedly on the wooden table, forming a small rythm with the sounds he made. This gesture of his only showed two things. One, he was angsty and impatient or two, he was nervous and on the verge of blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

The tapping sound soon caught Maka's attention, always being the perceptive one she was of course. Turning off the flame and scooping up the last pieces of bacon, she turned to face Soul, her eyebrows knit in concentration. Walking over to the table, she placed two plates down, one for her and one for Soul.

"Anything bothering you lately?" She asked, now setting two mugs of coffee in front of them, taking her respective seat afterwards.

"What do you mean?" Soul hastily replied, crimson eyes pointedly avoiding her green ones. He grabbed his mug of coffee and brought it up to his lips, taking a sip in order to distract himself from the interrogation that he was sure Maka was about to make.

"You've been weird lately. You space out a lot, don't watch tv and even stopped worrying over being cool," Maka commented, the last part of her comment enciting a small smile from her, "Don't tell me that fever you had a while ago left some brain damage behind."

"Funny. Never knew you had the funny bone in you," Soul replied sarcastically as he frowned slightly. If there was one thing that he didn't like at all was his coolness being talked down upon. Much less by Maka who was actually the cause of this.

"So..." she said, as she took a small bite from her toast. She chewed her food as her green eyes laid themselves upon Soul, who seemed to grow uneasy under her stare.

"So what?" he replied, his mood obviously going from mellow to exasperated, "I'm just a bit out of it these days, nothing wrong with that." He went on to eating his breakfast hoping that Maka would just drop the subject already. Being questioned wasn't cool at all. She should really get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it, but knowing her, she wouldn't let it rest until she got the information out of him. She was just so damn stubborn that it made his head ache at times, but if forced to admit it truthfully, he would have to confess that her stubborn demeanor was one of the things he liked the most about her.

"You're going through a phase," Maka said causing Soul to splutter, "Oh, did I hit the target there?"

"Sure did Dr. Phil," Soul spat, "Look, just drop it. Its nothing, alright. Get the hint,dear."

Before he could even realize it, before he could even get it himself, he had already committed the first slip in front of her. And he knew he was going to regret it.

"D-dear?" Maka somewhat stuttered, just the slightest tint of pink starting to stain her cheeks. That moment, Soul would have prefered to be out fighting with the next Kishin to be. Dealing with Maka was much harder than dealing with some world dominating complexed guy. He could practically _feel _his face starting to warm up. This wasn't good, it really wasn't. He had to make up an excuse for the slip. It was either that or making a total ass of himself. Of course he opted for the first choise.

"Y-yeah, like an "I'm-telling-you-to-shut-up" dear kind of expression," he said, at the same time hiding his face from Maka's view by looking intently at his eggs and bacon, "Don't go ahead and get the wrong impression Tiny Tits, you're not cool en-"

Unfortunately before he could even finish his sentence, he found himself being slammed face first into his breakfast, his skull making an ugly cracking sound as a heavy encyclopedia book made contact with it. _And thus making a total ass of himself..._

It wasn't cool at all.

--

Soul watched as Maka angrily made her way up the stairs to Shibusen, him trailing not too far behind. She was apparently still mad at him, that much was obvious to him. Really now, she was just like a kid. They were both 18 now and yet she still acted this way. Ever since they had both met, she had always been like that though. Never really being able to get a firm grip of her emotions, always lashing out at the tiniest mistake he made. Not that he minded though. The contrast in their personalities was what made them such a good team. She was the brains and he was the logic. Whenever she was going out of control, he was the one to calm her down and set her back on the ground. Whenever he was being stupid, she was the one to break him out of his stupor.

_'Perfect balance...' _Soul thought as he and Maka reached the entrance and walked down the corridors of Shibusen.

Soul continued to watch her almost trot ahead of him, when the light bulb in his head flicked.

Ding, ding. He liked Maka.

Now all he had to do was to stop making a total ass of himself. Sure he could do that. Or so he thought.

**A/N: I'm extemely sorry for the horribly late update. I've been really busy lately, I know, I fail. Big time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Umm, I'm not really sure if this was good or not. =.=;; Ummm, I'm just trying to take things up slowly...so yeah.**

**Review? 8D**

**Reviews are like souls...they make me stronger. -gigglesnort- xD;;**


End file.
